The tune
by Water-star
Summary: The prequel to my songfic Leave! The gang is all 16 and Cindy wants to get Nick and has been given the opportunity when she gets paired up with Nick for their music project. Will she succeed? Finally finished!
1. Being given a opportunity

Chapter 1: Being given a opportunity

Today was another day at Retroville highschool but for Cindy it was another opprtunity to get Nick's love. To Libby it seemed pointless seeings though Nick was dating Betty but Cindy didn't care. She was going to get Nick and nothing was going to stop her.

When the bell rung, Cindy went to her next class straight away because it was one of her favourites, music but drama was her number one. She sat down with Libby and waited for the rest of the class to come in and once that had been done their teacher began giving them work. Soon the teacher had a annoucement to give her class.

"Alright, class I've got a annoucement. As we all know the school is having a music contest so I've decided you're all entering the contest." Miss Johnson said. She was a new teacher and 24 years old, 5ft 7 with blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes and tanned skin. She could've been Cindy's older sister if she weren't from California.

Everyone groaned at what they just heard but Miss Johnson spoke again. "I know, I know you guys hate performing but this is worth fifty percant to your marks."

"What do we have to do?" Libby asked.

"All you have to do is pick a song and perform it. You'll be paired up with another person. This is due in two weeks from today and when you perform it you have to dress like the artist." Then she got out her list and started announcing the pairings she was almost finished until she announced these names.

"Jimmy Neutron will be paired off with Betty Quilin."

"What! That's not fair! Nick's my boyfriend!" Betty protested but Miss Johnson gave a reply.

"That's why I've separated you two because as you can see I've separated all the couples so that you can all concentrate instead of making out every five minutes! And none of them complained so separating you & Nick shouldn't be any different for anyone else." Everyone laughed as Betty blushed in humiliation.

Jimmy also joined in the laughing but he was annoyed that he was paired off with Betty because he wanted to paired with Cindy. For years now he's realised that he was in love with her but they always argued and had not gotten any closer to being friends. The same for Sheen and Carl who had fallen for Britney.

The 3 boys had changed a lot during those starting years of puberty. Jimmy was 6ft 1, short spiky hair and had become muscular because he begun doing more sport such as baseball and football. Sheen was 5ft 9, still had the same hair and become the quarter back of the school's football team. Carl was 5ft 8, short messy hair, wore contacts and had lost weight because he was on the school's baseball team.

Libby was 5ft 8, she always had her waist length hair in very small braids with lavender purple highlights and had a figure that supermodels wanted. Cindy was 5ft 9, long blonde hair with really dark pink highlights which pasted her chest and worn up in her usual ponytail and had a figure that every girl in the school envied.

"Carl Wheezer, you'll be paired off with Britney." Carl just blushed.

"Sheen Estiveen you're with Libby Folax." Sheen would've shouted "YES!" but Libby was watching.

"And Cindy Vortex will be paired up with Nick Dean."

The inside of Cindy was exploding with excitement because she knew that this was her chance to finally get Nick but Jimmy frowned. He was jealous of Nick and was afraid that Nick may try to take Cindy away from Jimmy but he knew that Nick was enough of a gentleman not to cheat on Betty and Cindy was Jimmy's anyway so he could try his best but he thought that this project could've helped him be Cindy's boyfriend.

After class Cindy walked up to Nick and asked him what their project should be on. "So Nick, what song do you reckon we should sing for our project?"

"I don't really care. You choose."

"Well do you wanna come over to my place and pick a song with me?"

"Whatever. What time?"

"Anytime after school. Bring some cds over that you may want for this."

"Alright. C'ya later." Nick casually said and walked off to find his girlfriend.

Cindy sighed but she wasn't going to give up and began walking home because it was the end of school. She kept thinking of a song that would be perfect but nothing came into her mind. When she got home she was about to go in until she saw Humphry & Goddard running towards her.

"Hey Humphry. Hey Goddard." Cindy said and kneeled down so she could pat both of the dogs.

They had made peace a few years ago and had become friends. Cindy always laughed at this because if her dog can make peace with Neutron's dog then Cindy & Neutron could become friends too. (AN: Ok that's just plain weird but why not? It's a fanfic.)

"Goddard! There you are boy." Jimmy said as he ran over to pick up his dog.

"Hello Neutron." Cindy bitterly said.

"Good afternoon Vortex." Jimmy softly said.

"Are you looking forward to working with Quilin?" Cindy questioned but spate out Betty's last name which seemed to Jimmy that maybe Cindy was jealous of Betty. Was it because of him?

"Yes I am." He lied.

"Well I am. I'm working with Nick Dean." Cindy sighed out his name making Jimmy jealous.

"Well have you two been think of a song?" Jimmy asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. Have you?" Cindy bitterly asked.

"Yes." Jimmy honestly said making Cindy scowl.

"Well I'm gonna bet you." Cindy competivelly said.

"Oh really? Wanna make a bet then?" Jimmy asked Cindy with a glint of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Alright. What happens if I win?" Cindy asked after she stood up to face Jimmy in the eyes.

"Whatever you want."

"And if you win?"

"I'll think about it."

"Deal." And they shook hands. "Prepare to lose Neutron."

'And prepare to lose your heart, Cindy.' Jimmy thought and went back to his place with Goddard.

'I wonder what he's got in store for me.' Cindy thought but walked inside with Humphry. If Cindy won, she would make Jimmy do all of her homework for a year but she felt uneasy of what Jimmy had planned for her if he won.

"Goddard, do you think I'll be able to get Cindy's love?" Jimmy asked while they were walking up the stairs to Jimmy's room. If Jimmy won, he would take Cindy on a date but he was curious of what Cindy had planned for him if she won.

"Let the games begin." Jimmy said and looked onto the internet for the lyrics to the song that him & Betty had agreed to do for their project.

Meanwhile with Cindy...

Cindy kept looking through her cds for a good song but they all seemed inappropriate. Sighing, Cindy decided to have a shower when she got out, she put on some clothes that would attract a guy's attention but didn't make her look desperate. She put a grass-green singlet, pink baggy pants and had her hair down because she couldn't be bothered to put it up.

When the door bell rung, Cindy answered it and saw Nick who changed into some other clothes. Baggy denim jeans and a brown short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Hey Nick. Come in." Cindy said and Nick took off his black sneakers.

"Would you like a drink?" Cindy asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. Do you have any purple flurp?" Cindy chuckled at that and Nick raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny about that?"

"It's just that I remember when we were 10 and we used to drink this stuff. A lot changes. Doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. That's sorta depressing."

"Definately. Here you go." Cindy said and handed Nick a purple flurp.

"Thanks." And he gulped it down. "I just realised something. You're not sixteen yet are you?"

"No. I'll be sixteen on Saturday. I'm having a party. You can come if you want."

"I'll see if I can."

Then it took another minute for Nick to notice that Cindy had her hair down which was one of those rare seeings so he gave a comment on it. "You look nice with your hair down."

"Huh? Oh thanks!" Cindy said giving herself a mental note to wear her hair down more often.

For the rest of the afternoon the two teenagers discussed about what song but most of the time they ended up arguing which amused Nick because he felt like Neutron. Soon Nick had to leave for dinner. "See ya 'round, Cindy."

"Bye Nick."

After he left, Cindy turned up her stereo and began writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today in music Miss Johnson gave us a project. We have to enter the _

_music contest and I was paired off with Nick!_

_After school Jimmy came over to get Goddard back and he made a _

_bet with me. If I win I'm gonna make him do my homework for a year!_

_But I wonder what he's got in store for me. Who cares? I'm gonna win._

_Soon Nick came over because I had asked him to and he said he _

_liked my hair down! So I should wear it down more often._

_Everyday has always felt like a opportunity but today I've been given_

_one and soon Nick will be mine! _

_Cindy.  
_

"Today was the best opportunity I could ever be given." Cindy said and laid on her bed to listen to her music.

End of Chapter 1.

AN: What did everyone think? This fanfic is the prequel to "Leave!" It's just about how Cindy got with Nick. Please R&R if you liked it.


	2. A gift

Chapter 2: A gift

The school week past with Nick & Cindy still unsure about their song but Nick had come over to Cindy's place every afternoon and soon they had become closer than they were when they were 10. Which made Betty insane with jealously. Betty had kept insulting Cindy whenever she was in Betty's presence but Nick would tell her to stop insulting Cindy, surprising the whole school.

On Saturday Cindy woke up and squealed with joy because today was her sixteenth birthday. An hour later after she had woken up, Libby came over.

"Happy birthday girlfriend!" Libby beamed out giving Cindy a hug.

"Thanks Libby!" Cindy said and was given her gift. It was cd of Maroon 5, one of Cindy's favourite bands. "Oh thank you, Libby!" And gave Libby a hug.

"You're welcome. Now let's go out and have some fun!"

So for the rest of the day the girls went to the mall, went shopping for the party tonight and watched a movie. Soon the girls were hungry so they went to the food court.

"So how's your project going?" Libby asked while popping a sauce drenched chip into her mouth.

"It'd be really good if we could decide on a song. You?"

"Well it's interesting but it's more of Sheen. He's driving me insane!"

"Wouldn't those guys drive you anyway?" Cindy asked rhetorically and took a sip of her coke.

"True."

"He likes you. You know that?" Cindy asked.

"Who? Sheen!"

"Duh!"

"NO WAY!"

"Uh huh!" Cindy said.

"Ok. There's no way we could ever be together!" Libby sadly said.

"Really? I didn't think you liked him that way." Cindy playfully said.

"Oh shut up." Libby sarcastically replied in her defence. "But yes I do like him, a little... But his obssession over Ultra Lord annoys me so much!"

"Definately. I thought he'd be over it by now but he's still crazy about it ever since he was 10!"

"It scares me."

"You're not the only one. Why don't you tell Sheen about your feelings for him? I'm sure it'll get rid of his Ultra Lord obsession."

"You may be right on that. Alright. I'll tell him when you tell Jimmy that you love him."

"WHAT! That'll be never! I hate Neutron, he's the biggest arrogant jerk I've ever met!"

"Sure, sure." Libby casually replied and the 2 girls dropped the subject.

A few hours later...

Cindy looked at herself in the mirror again and then took a deep breath. Her party will start soon and her parents trusted her to keep the party under control. Because Nick would be there, Cindy had her hair down with soft curls at the end and a pink dragon fly clip.

She wore a light pink halter style top which would've shown her whole back if there weren't criss crossed, a dark pink & black knee length pleated skirt with a few silver chains on her right side. Her pink, suede boots that had shoelaces which criss-crossed up to the top of the boot which you use to tighten the boots. They reached up to her knees and no heels, Cindy also decided to wear a bit of make-up. Some pink masscare, black eyeshadow and cherry lipgloss.

"Cindy, you beautiful!" Libby said.

"Thanks. You too." Cindy replied.

Libby had her braided hair down, a dark-purple tank top with a lavender purple ribbon in a criss-cross style to tighten the top up, baggy white pants with a few silver chains on the left side and white & silver tennis shoes. Purple masscare, lilac eyeshadow and light purple lipstick with glitter in it. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Cindy said and went downstairs to the door.

When she opened it, she saw Jimmy, Sheen, Carl & Goddard all there. (AN: She decided to invite them all.) "Hey Vortex. Happy birthday!" Jimmy said and Goddard walked up to Cindy with a box in his mouth.

"Uh, thanks Neutron and Goddard." Cindy said as she picked up the gift from Goddard's mouth.

"Happy birthday!" Sheen & Carl both said and gave Cindy their gifts.

"Thanks guys. Uh, come in." Cindy lead them all to the kitchen and sat down on the bench to open the gifts.

Carl had given Cindy a small bottle of "Romance" by Ralph Loren. Sheen, a really beautiful crystal guarden angel. And Jimmy & Goddard had given her some beautiful but expensive hair clips.

"Thanks everyone for your gifts. They're beautiful." Cindy softly said.

'Like you.' Jimmy thought. He was enchanced with Cindy's hair down, she was like the perfect angel, pure & beautiful.

"Do any of you want a drink?" Cindy questioned snapping Jimmy out of his thoughts.

Everyone agreed nodded their heads. Cindy all gave them each a purple flurp and helped herself to one. Cindy was silent for a while a Jimmy hated it. "Is something wrong Cindy?" Jimmy softly asked.

"Huh? Oh no. I was just thinking about something."

"What would that be?" Sheen asked.

"What song Nick & I should do for our music project."

"You mean you still don't know?" Libby asked, surprised hearing what at Cindy just said.

"No. Nick & I keep arguing about the song. If we keep up with this we're both gonna get a F!"

"That's really bad. Even Britney & I have been able to figure out a song!" Carl said.

"Libby & I have as well! The Ultra Lord theme!" Sheen proudly said with his right hand over his heart.

"Sheen for the one-thousandth time we are not doing the Ultra Lord theme!" Libby shouted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sheen screamed as he fell to his knees and grabbed his hair making Cindy walk backwards to the entrance of the kitchen for her exit.

"I'm scared now. I'll think I'll just go to my room and pray for a sign that one day Sheen won't watch Ultra Lord as much!" Cindy nervously said.

"BLASPHEMY!" Sheen shouted and pointed to Cindy and ended up getting hit in the head by Libby.

"Moron." Libby whispered.

"OWWWWW!" Sheen whinged rubbing his head.

"You had it coming." Goddard said.

"Hmph."

Cindy laughed at this and then heard the doorbell ring. She answered it, it was her whole year which Cindy expected to happen and invited everyone in. The next few hours were wild but nobody got drunk because they knew that Cindy was very serious when it came to that kind of thing all was going fine until Britney stood up on the couch and shouted on top of her lungs.

"HEY EVERYBODY LET'S GO OUT AND GET CINDY'S BELLYBUTTON PIERCED!" And was given a response of cheering but Cindy did not like that idea at all.

"NO WAY! I'm not getting my bellybutton pierced!" Cindy said and was given a response of disappointment.

"Why not? I know a great place that is open now and it's really cheap & clean." Britney asked and got off the couch.

"Because my parents would totally kill me!"

"Well you already have pink highlights so why not get your bellybutton pierced? It'd look really cool and all the really hot guys would go totally wild over it! And for your parents: Keep it a secret!"

When Cindy heard the part about really hot guys go wild about it her first thought was Nick thinking she was really sexy and for her parents, she really didn't care about that part. "Your right about the hot guys part! Alright, EVERYBODY I'M GETTING MY BELLYBUTTON PIERCED!" And everybody started cheering except for Libby & Jimmy.

"Cindy, I really don't think that a good idea." Jimmy said as he & Libby walked over to Cindy.

"Aw come on Jimmy, it's my birthday! I've gotta live a little!"

"Girl, normally I'd think this was really cool but you're not doing it for other people are you?" Libby questioned.

"No. I'm doing it for me. I've been wanting to do it for a long time and now that I'm sixteen I can do it!"

"Oh ok then." Libby said.

"Alright then." Jimmy said but he still didn't like the idea.

"WOO! LET'S GO! EVERYBODY OUT!" Cindy shouted and everybody groaned because the party was over.

Once everybody had left except for Cindy, Jimmy, Goddard, Libby, Sheen, Carl & Britney, the group looked at the state of the house and they agreed it was only fair that they should clean while Britney took Cindy to the tatoo parlor that Britney had been talking about. An hour later the house was completely clean and the 2 girls came back but Cindy looked like she was in a bit of pain.

"Cindy are you ok?" Jimmy asked once Cindy entered the room.

"Yeah I'm fine. It just hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine!" Cindy said.

"How does it look?" Libby excitedly asked.

Cindy lifted up her shirt to reveal her pierced bellybutton which was silver and had a pink gem in the middle but her whole bellybutton was red which made Jimmy frown but he said nothing about it. Everybody talked and had a few more drinks and the group left except for Jimmy (he told Goddard to go home.) So it was only him & Cindy left and that made him happy because he wanted to spend some time with her.

"So you & Nick still haven't picked a song yet?" Jimmy asked.

"No and he was supposed to have come tonight but he didn't." Cindy said as they walked upstairs with Cindy's gifts.

Cindy was quite sad that he didn't come and she wasn't to admit to Neutron. The only reason she had invited him because Libby wanted Sheen to come over so that they could talk and the girls both knew that Sheen wouldn't go without backup unless it was his Ultra Lord doll-correction! Action figure.

"Cindy, your bellybutton looks really infected. Did the person use antiseptic?"

"None of your business Neutron!"

"Vortex."

Cindy sighed in defeat and told the truth. "No. He didn't use antiseptic because there wasn't any left so I kept insisting that he'd do it. There. Happy now?"

"Well I'm glad you told me the truth. But I'm not happy that you made him do it even though he had no antiseptic."

"Yes mum I promise I won't do ever again but what are you gonna do about it?" Cindy challenged with a smirk on her face once she had put all of her gifts on her desk and faced Jimmy.

"This." Jimmy said and grabbed Cindy's hand. He then lead her to his house even though she kept protesting but he ignored her, leading her to his room.

"Neutron what are you doing?" Cindy questioned as she sat on Jimmy's room.

"Just getting a few things." Jimmy simply said from his room a minute later came out with a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton buds.

"Neutron this pointless-OW!" Cindy shreiked as the liquid did it's job of killing the bad germs.

"Cindy Vortex flinching from a sting? I never thought you would." Jimmy said in good humor but Cindy wasn't amused.

"Haha, very funny. But yes that does sting but as long as you don't put on lavender oil on, I'm fine."

"No need to. All done!"

Cindy stood up and walked but before she left Jimmy's room she turned around to face him. "Thanks. Jimmy." And she left leaving Jimmy with a gentle sigh.

On Monday, Cindy noticed that her bellybutton infection was gone. 'I should pay Neutron back for helping me.' She thought as she walked through the school halls and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it-Nick!" Cindy said.

"Cindy! Sorry." Nick said and helped Cindy up.

"No I'm the one who should apologise!"

"Well I really should seeing's though I didn't come to your party."

"Yeah I was wondering why you didn't come."

"I was about to but when Betty found out she totally freaked out and started accussing me that I was cheating on her!"

"That's sucks!" Cindy said and gave another reason of why Cindy wanted to kill Betty. Yes Cindy had a list of reasons, 427 reasons to be exact but her number one reason was because one day at the mall there was this 75 percent off sale and there was this really cute pink sweater that Cindy wanted and was about to grab it until Betty grabbed hold of it. They fought over for 15 minutes until Betty won, now everytime it's cold Betty wears the sweater to spite Cindy.

"Yeah and to make it up to you, I got you a small gift." Nick said and gave Cindy a small silver box with a silver ribbon.

Cindy opened it and gasped at what it was. A banabell that was a white-gold cross with real diamonds. "I heard that you got your bellybutton pierced on your birthday and I figured that you should get a real thing so that you don't get any kind of infection."

"It's beautiful! But I can't-"

"Please Cindy. Think of it as a sign of our friendship."

"Friendship!"

"Yeah. You're my friend, Cindy and I'm sorry for all the times I was rude to you over the years when you were just trying to be friendly."

"That's ok. Thank you so much Nick!" Cindy said and hugged Nick who returned the hug but broke apart when the bell rung.

"I've gotta get to class. C'ya Cindy."

"Bye Nick." Cindy said and watched Nick leave. Once he was out of sight Cindy got the new banabell out and replaced her other one. It glimmered in the light and was completely perfect because she knew that Nick gave it to her. Yep. She was definately on her way to getting Nick's love. Cindy smiled and went to her next class.

End of Chapter 2.

AN: Oh good I've finally finished this chapter. Please R&R if you enjoyed it and thank you to people who have reveiwed. Sorry if I got the name of the bellyring wrong but that's how they call it's in those jewellery magazines.


	3. Breaking up

Chapter 3: Breaking up

For the rest of the day, many girls including some teachers gave comments about Cindy's bellyring, wondering of how she could afford such a fine piece of jewellery but Cindy did not answer on that part because she knew it would lead to bad rumors about Nick & her and she didn't want that even if that would lead to Betty breaking up with Nick.

Once the school bell rung to tell the students that school was over Cindy walked to her locker and did the combination but before she could put her books in, it was slammed shut by Betty who looked like she was about to explode.

"Who the hell do think you are to take something from _my_ boyfriend!" Betty spat out attracting a few students including Jimmy, Sheen, Carl & Libby.

"Excuse me!"

"Don't play dumb with me bitch! I know that Nick gave you that bellyring!"

"So what? It's just a gift that Nick gave me for my sixteenth."

"Don't try to get yourself out of this. I know you're trying to steal Nick from me!"

"Whatever Betty. You just believe those stories and I'll stay in reality."

"Stay away from him. He's my boyfriend!"

"Well if he was your boyfriend then you would trust him."

"Oh I trust him. It's you that I don't trust!"

"Really? Besides your other cheerleading leading "friends" who'd go for Nick in a second, you'd consider me a threat?" Cindy said in a girly tone which made everyone 'Oooh!' out loud and make Betty more furious.

"I would considering the fact you're a slut!"

Betty smirked at her comment which made Cindy's eyes narrow in intense anger. That was the limit and Cindy wasn't gonna let Betty get away with saying that comment in front of the whole school but she knew she couldn't use violence on her because one: Betty wasn't worth it. And two: Nick would get really pissed off at Cindy for it.

"Betty, I'm a black belt in Tai Chi. Do you really think it'd be wise to insult me but then again you were never really that bright."

"YOU BITCH!" Betty screamed and charged towards to Cindy but before she could harm Cindy with her long, super-fake nails, Nick had wrapped his arms around Betty's waist. Betty struggled for a while but calmed down after she realised it was Nick and once she had done that Nick let go of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nick sharply asked.

"Vortex insulted me! You should've let me finish her off!"

Cindy gave a snort. "You couldn't finish me off if every hot guy you've hooked up while dating Nick in this school, depended on it!"

"You little-"

"BETTY!" Nick shouted making her flinch.

"Yes babe?"

"What did Cindy say to insult you?"

"She insulted my friends and my intelligence!"

"Cindy wouldn't say something like that unless you said something to insult her."

"She called me a slut!" Cindy said. "I'm not a slut! I haven't even dated a guy yet!"

"Did you really say that to her?" Nick asked Betty who seemed to be quiet for a minute before answering.

"Yes. But it's because I know that she's trying to steal you from me!"

"WHAT! That's just crazy!" Nick said.

"She is! You have to believe me!"

"No, she isn't. You always say this about every girl that I've ever talken to, even my cousin! Honestly, who dates their cousin!" Everyone laughed at that one while Betty blushed with embarrassment & anger.

"She was looking at you in a funny way!"

"Betty don't do this! You always accuse me of cheating on you when it's you that has been doing it!"

"What! NO!"

"Don't lie Betty because I know it's true. I'm sorry but it's over."

"NO! BABE!"

"Don't call me babe anymore because it's over now. Come on Cindy, let's go. School's over and we have to work on our music project." Nick said and grabbed Cindy's hand without any protest from her and they walked out of the school while Betty began screaming & wailing like a little kid having a tantrum.

Everyone walked away after watching the big fight including Libby, Sheen & Carl while Jimmy just stood there and slowly contemplated about what had just happened. He felt uneasy because with Nick now single, he'd go after Cindy in a sec. Jimmy knew that he'd have to work pretty hard to get Cindy but all he needed was time and he didn't have that.

Meanwhile with Cindy & Nick...

"I'm really sorry how Betty acted that way, that was really embarassing!" Nick said as the two teenagers slowly walked to Cindy's house.

"That's ok! It wasn't you who was telling her to act that way!" Cindy casually replied.

"Yeah but she always goes that way because she thinks that every girl is out to get her. Stupid ha?"

"A little bit I can understand that she doesn't wanna lose you. In her own sick twisted way of course. Looks like we're here!" Cindy said and opened the door to her house but as they both entered they entered the house they both tripped landing on each other. They both blushed but as Nick looked into those hypnotising emerald eyes of Cindy's, Nick slowly moved forward to Cindy and kissed her.

He didn't know what had come over him but he liked kissing Cindy, she didn't protest and kissed back. Which seemed to be like forever was only a few seconds, they parted and neither didn't know what to do. Nick stood up and helped Cindy up, they didn't say anything for a while because they weren't sure what to do but Cindy was beaming on the inside.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know what came over me!" Nick said.

"Oh it's ok! Let's forget about it and try to find a good song."

They both agreed and began searching through Cindy's cds. But during that whole time Cindy only thought about that kiss.

End of Chapter 3.

AN: Sorry that the ending was a bit short but oh well. Please R&R if you liked it and I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. I'll try to update as soon as possible and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. Who knew that idiots could SING!

Chapter 4: Who knew that idiots could SING!

"You know Nick, we've been looking for a song for DAYS!" Cindy said falling on her bed.

"You're right! Aw man we're gonna fail if we don't look for one soon!" Nick said closing his eyes while leaning back on Cindy's computer chair.

"But how can we when none of these songs sound right! They don't even go with or personalities!" Cindy sighed and put another cd on. "It's pointless!" Neither spoke for a minute, both seeming too depressed to bother until one song started playing making Cindy & Nick look at each other with the same idea in their heads.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this song any sooner!" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"I like this song in a way. Bit girlish but has a rapper in it! It sounds wicked!" Nick said bouncing his head to the beat.

"So you wanna do it?"

"Definately!"

"Alright! Let's go onto the internet now and download the lyrics! Let's start practising now!" Cindy said and Nick got off the computer chair to let Cindy get what they needed. So for the rest of the afternoon the two teenagers kept practicing their singing while joking around, messing around and purposely singing bad (on Nick's part!)

When it was time for dinner, Cindy's parents offered Nick if he wanted to stay so Nick said yes. Mr & Mrs Vortex had always thought that Nick was a bad influence for their daughter but were proved wrong as he used his manners and helped Cindy with the dishes. Cindy was really enjoying the evening and didn't want it to end bad unfortunately all good things had to come to an end, so Nick ordered a taxi and him & Cindy decided to wait outside to have some time to talk.

"You know Nick, I had fun today even if it was for some music project!" Cindy said with the moonlight reflecting in her emerald eyes.

"Me too. Who would've known that doing schoolwork could be fun?" Nick said chuckling a bit at his words.

"Definately not me!"

"Hey Cindy. I was wondering if you would-" But Nick was cut off as the taxi arrived making Cindy want to crush that vehicle but she didn't have a flamethrower, yet. "Um, I'll ask you later but I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed Cindy on the cheek before running to the taxi. Cindy gently placed her hand on where he kissed her and she blushed as Nick waved, with her replying.

But while that happened, Jimmy had watched the whole thing and felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. How badly he wanted to be the one to make her blush like that, make her feel loved and make her feel special. 'I can't believe it! He had just dumped Betty and now he's going for the girl I've loved ever since third grade, yet he was never nice to her! Some nerve. But I can't give up could I? At least Cindy would be happy but then again what happens if he hurts her?' Jimmy sighed, all this thinking was giving him a headache so he decided to go to bed.

The next few days Jimmy noticed that Sheen & Carl were spending all their time with their crushes working on the music which irritated Jimmy because that meant that he had to spend more time with Betty and these days all she did was whine & bitch about Cindy and it was really making Jimmy lose his patience. Even at one time Betty asked Jimmy if he wanted to go out with her but he was over his childhood crush so he said no.

Thursday night (Performance night)...

The week went by quickly and everyone was excited for their performances especially Nick & Cindy who had been practicing their song all week. Everyone in the music class were all backstage getting some prep talk from Miss Johnson.

"Ok guys I know you're all nervous and I'm sure most of you hate to sing but I'll be grading you on your enthusiasm, style of clothing to match the artist of the song & your attitude. So just have fun everyone because that's what this night is meant to be all about!" Miss Johnson said in a cheery tone making some students relieved that they were being graded on attitude, not talent.

"Ok first up is Taylor & Sarah!" Miss Johnson said looking at her clipboard, the two teenagers looked nervous but prepared. As they performed Cindy could tell they weren't into singing but they were doing their best besides she heard them play the guitar and they were awesome! So one by one students kept performing and they were all getting good grades even if they weren't the best but Cindy got excited when Libby & Sheen were called up.

"Good luck Libby!" Cindy said.

"Thanks girlfriend!" Libby said, her & Sheen were dressed in retro style clothing. Sheen a black pinstrip suit with a hat like those detectives wore in the 50s while Libby had a gold tube, silk dress with splits on the side, gold strap high-heels, gold thread-through earrings and a red feather scarf. Her hair in a bun with some curls hanging gracefully down her face, red eyeshadow & blood-red lipstick. Those two looked incredible and Cindy knew that they were probably gonna win for their choice of clothing so the couple walked on stage and watched as the room got dark. Sheen was on the right side of the stage looking down at the floor so no one could see his face while Libby was on the left with her back turned to the audience but they each had their own spot of spotlight showing where they were. Everything was silent.

_Sheen: Somebody give me a base line_

The music started up and Sheen & Libby began moving to the groove.

_Sheen: Yeah that's tight _

_Libby: Uh_

_Sheen: Check it, drop the drum right _

_Libby: Hmmm...yeah_

They both began clapping and began doing a bit more dancing.

_Sheen: Think we're missing somethin'_

_Libby: Mmmmm yeah..._

_Sheen: Put some horns in it...woo! _

_Libby: That's right_

_Sheen: Do it again _

_Libby: Yeah yeah. Ha oooh oooh alright. Ha!_

_Sheen: Give her what she want, give her what she want uh. Give her what she want, give her what she want uh._

The whole stage lights up and Libby and Sheen turned around to face each other and they began to casually but slowly, walk to each other.

_Libby: I see you lookin' uh, like what you see? Boy now don't be shy and look at her face in opportunity  
_

_Sheen: She's right ya know _

_Libby: Uh uh_

_Sheen: She's right _

_Libby: Ah_

_Sheen: Man, she's right ya know _

_Libby: Uh uh_

_Sheen: She's right _

_Libby: Ow!_

_Sheen: You stand there looking at me _

_Libby: At me_

_Sheen: I stand herre looking at you girl _

_Libby: At you boy_

_Sheen: You know exactly what's on my mind. Yeah, yeah _

_Libby: It's just so easy to see _

_Sheen: To see_

_Libby:You came here looking for me _

_Sheen: But uh uh_

_Libby: But I don't do that type of thing all the time. Yeah_

_Sheen: You want me to_

_Libby: Come here boy. I got a little something for ya  
_

_Sheen: You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? Yeah, yeah_

_Libby: And I don't know _

_Sheen: I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya. Alright, alright...yeah, yeah_

_Libby: I need to daaaaaance_

_Sheen: Tilt ya head back, take ya head back_

_Libby: All night_

_Sheen: Bring it back up slowly, that's right_

_Libby: I need ya to daaaaaance  
_

_Sheen: Tilt ya head back, take ya head back_

_Libby: All night_

_Sheen: Bring it back up slowly, that's right_

_Sheen: Now situations, girl they often change. Sometimes for the good. Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?  
_

_Libby: He's right ya know _

_Sheen: Uh uh_

_Libby: He's right _

_Sheen: Oh babygirl_

_Libby: He's right ya know _

_Sheen: Uh uh_

_Libby: He's right OW!_

_Sheen: You stand there looking at me _

_Libby: At me_

_Sheen: I stand herre looking at you girl _

_Libby: At you boy_

_Sheen: You know exactly what's on my mind. Yeah, yeah _

_Libby: It's just so easy to see _

_Sheen: To see_

_Libby:You came here looking for me _

_Sheen: But uh uh_

_Libby: But I don't do that type of thing all the time. Yeah_

_Sheen: You want me to_

_Libby: Come here boy. I got a little something for ya  
_

_Sheen: You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? Yeah, yeah_

_Libby: And I don't know _

_Sheen: I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya. Alright, alright...yeah, yeah_

_Libby: I need to daaaaaance_

_Sheen: Tilt ya head back, take ya head back_

_Libby: All night_

_Sheen: Bring it back up slowly, that's right_

_Libby: I need to daaaaaance_

_Sheen: Tilt ya head back, take ya head back_

_Libby: All night_

_Sheen: Bring it back up slowly, that's right_

_Sheen: Everybody says_

_Libby: Hustle for me, hustle _

_Sheen: Hustle_

_Libby: Hustle for me, hustle _

_Sheen: Hustle_

_Libby: Hustle for me, hustle _

_Sheen: Hustle_

_Libby: Hustle for me, hustle _

_Sheen: Hustle_

_Libby: Hustle for me, yeah  
_

_Libby: So, you got some nerve thinking you're so "I got a little bit of that, a little bit of this, a little bit of back with a little bit of bitchin'"  
_

_Sheen: You stand there looking at me _

_Libby: At me_

_Sheen: I stand herre looking at you girl _

_Libby: At you boy_

_Sheen: You know exactly what's on my mind. Yeah, yeah _

_Libby: It's just so easy to see _

_Sheen: To see_

_Libby:You came here looking for me _

_Sheen: But uh uh_

_Libby: But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime. Yeah_

_Sheen: You want me to_

_Libby: Come here boy. I got a little something for ya  
_

_Sheen: You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? Yeah, yeah_

_Libby: And I don't know _

_Sheen: I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya. Alright, alright...yeah, yeah_

_Libby: I need to daaaaaance_

_Sheen: Tilt ya head back, take ya head back_

_Libby: All night_

_Sheen: Bring it back up slowly, that's right_

_Libby: I need to daaaaaance_

_Sheen: Tilt ya head back, take ya head back_

_Libby: All night_

_Sheen: Bring it back up slowly, that's right_

_Libby: Hey!_

_Sheen: Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_

_Libby: Ooooh, ooooh, oooh. Yea, ha!  
_

_Sheen: Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_

_Libby: Oh boy!_

_Sheen: Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_

_Libby: Oh babyboy, babyboy you make me so sweaty, baby  
_

_Sheen: Give her what she want, give her what she want uh_

_Libby: Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea. OH!_

And the song finished with a thunder of applause as Libby & Sheen took their bow. When they got backstage they were congratulated by everyone.

"Libby that was great! That was the best performance here tonight! And who knew that Sheen COULD SING!" Cindy asked after hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Cindy. It took FOREVER for Sheen to get the dance moves right not to mention the singing but then again I got pretty confused myself!" Libby admitted.

"Well you guys ROCK! You deserve to win!"

"Thanks Cindy!"

"Libby, Sheen. You two were fantastic! A plus for both of you!" Miss Johnson said.

"YES I WON'T FAIL MUSIC!" Sheen cried out picking up Libby, swinging her around and they kissed. All was silent for that moment and when the broke apart they both blushed but smiled.

"Ok now that little romantic moment is over, Carl & Britney. You two are on!" Their music teacher said.

"Looks like this is it!" Carl said.

"Don't worry I know we'll do well!" Britney said and squeezed Carl's hand before letting it go so they both could walk on stage. Carl had baggy denim jeans, a short-sleeved, dark-blue button up shirt, black & white sneakers and a dark brown jacket. Britney had dark-blue jeans, crimson blouse, white & red tennis shoes and a red leather, button up jacket that went to her knees. Her hair was down, red lipgloss, red eyeshadow, black masscare. The music then began playing a really cheery tune which Cindy noticed to be one of her favourite songs.

_Carl: They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot. Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.They paved paradise and put up a parking lot._

_Britney: Ooooh, bop bop bop. Ooooh, bop bop bop. They took all the trees, and put 'em in a tree museum and they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them. No, no, no. Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot._

_Carl: Ooooh, bop bop bop. Ooooh, bop bop bop. Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT. I don't care about spots on my apples. Leave me the birds and the bees, please. Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot. _

_  
Britney: Ooooh, bop bop bop. _

_Carl: Why not? _

_Britney: Ooooh, bop bop bop._

_Carl: Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam and a big yellow taxi took my girl away. Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. Well, don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'til it's gone. They paved paradise to put up a parking lot. Why not?They paved paradise and put up a parking lot. Hey hey hey. Paved paradise and put up a parking lot. _

Britney: Ooooh, bop bop bop. Ooooh, bop bop bop.

_Carl: I don't wanna give it. Why you wanna give it? Why you wanna giving it all away?  
_

_Both: Hey, hey, hey. Now you wanna give it. I should wanna give it now you wanna giving it all away. I don't wanna give it. Why you wanna give it? Why you wanna giving it all away? Hey, hey, hey. Now you wanna give it. I should wanna give it cos you giving it all away. Hey, hey, givin it all, givin it all...away.  
_

_Britney: Why do you want me?Why do you want me? _

_Carl: Cos' you're givin it all away_

_Britney: La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Carl: Hey paved paradise to put up a parking lot  
_

Once again the school was filled with thunderous applause as Carl & Britney finished their song. After they recieved all of their applause, Britney & Carl went backstage.

"Carl that was really cool hearing you sing like that!" Jimmy said.

"Thanks. My dad had always said that they Counting Crows' always suited my singing because they're so mellow." Carl said.

"Well Miss Johnson said that you're getting A pluses!" Sheen said.

"YES!" Carl said proud of what he accomplished.

Jimmy laughed. His two best friends had sung incredibly and he hoped he'd get that streak considering he had to or else he would lose to Cindy and he didn't want that. He had a date to ask her on.

End of Chapter 4.

AN: Well that's the end of this chapter. Hoped everyone enjoyed it because it took me an hour to get Libby & Sheen's song absolutely correct so I'll be pretty happy if someone gives me a review to tell that I've done well because it's eleven and I'm really tired. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and please R&R if you liked it but I know it'll never be as popular as my "An impossible reunion." Oh well just gotta type more fanfics! YAY!

(Also I used Nelly & Christina's "Tilt ya head back" and the Counting Crows' "Big yellow taxi." I had to fix the song up a bit so it would be even for both Carl & Britney. The Counting Crows are my favourite and I love them. THEY ROCK!)


	5. Baby it's you

Chapter 5: Baby it's you

"Looks like we're on Jimmy! Let's go and win this thing!" Betty said half dragging him but Jimmy stayed where he was.

"I highly doubt you'll win! But that doesn't mean that I won't wish you guys good luck. Especially to you, Neutron. You'll be needing as much as you can get after Nick & I kick your butts!" Cindy said with a smirk on her face but Jimmy just smirked back.

"We'll see who has the last laugh!" Jimmy slyly said.

"This is singing Neutron, not making making yourself look like an idiot but you already are by just going up there with Quilin!"

"Careful Vortex. Some would say that you're scared just by paying us out!"

"Dream on, turtle boy."

"Damnit!" Jimmy muttered as he remembered that as one of his most embarrassing moments. He was 14 at the time and so him, Sheen & Carl were having a sleep over at Jimmy's house one weekend and they had all been drinking purple flurp or they thought it was. Actually Judy had filled a jug purple flurp for the boys but she also had made a jug full of her special purple fruity cocktail for her & Hugh. So when Hugh decided to get the boys their drinks, he had accidentally gotten the wrong jug and gave the boys the alcohol.

Once Judy found out she & Hugh went to the pharmacist to get the hangover pills but Judy called Cindy and asked if she could watch over the boys so Cindy said yes and Libby who was staying with her at the time also came over. While Jimmy's parents were out, Cindy & Libby came up with an evil idea of playing dress up with the boys. The girls grabbed their make up and some clothes from Cindy's attic and they dressed Carl up.

And so Carl had a tacky red sequein dress that showed Carl's figure (he had lost the weight by then), they shaved his legs & armpits, red high-heels that looked like they had come from the 40's, hair straightened so that flicked up making him look like a supermodel, cheap red & gold bangles, a gold necklace that had the pendant of peace, gold clip on earrings and silkgloves that went up to his foremarms. But to be more evil the girls added make-up and so poor Carl had red lipstick, awful blue eyeshadow, pink blush and black mascare.

Sadly Sheen was next so Libby worked on him personally. A big, rainbow wig (like clowns wear), his face completely painted white with little red swirls, hearts & stars done by lipstick and then Libby asked Sheen to put a Superman outfit that Cindy found in Hugh's cupboard along with some heavy black armyboots.

But Jimmy's fate was the worse. Cindy grabbed some bright green paint and painted Jimmy's face, arms & any skin visible (nowhere suss, I don't have a dirty mind), she got some bright green hairspray and painted all of Jimmy's hair, she then got Judy's laundry basket & a bit of rope and she tied the laundry basket on Jimmy's back making him look like a turtle!

When Goddard saw this, he completely cracked up laughing and took some photos with his camera that Jimmy programmed. Cindy also decided that it was best if she got her camera just in case the boys saw the photos when they were sober and tried deleting it, no Cindy couldn't let that happen after what he said that about the soap opera show "Passions" was overated.

So she took the photos and when Jimmy's parents got home Cindy said that they wanted to play dress up but the only reason why she let them do it was because Jimmy said that Passions was overated which Judy got mad that Jimmy said that about her favourite show and Hugh just rolled his saying it was overated so Cindy & Libby left before they watched WW3. The next day Cindy showed the boys the photos and Cindy put them on the school computers and they've never been the same ever since.

"Come on Jimmy, let's start!" Betty whispered causing Jimmy to snap back into reality. Betty had a white tank top, faded jeans, white & blue sneakers. Her hair was down, she had black mascare, black eyeshadow & light pink lipgloss. Jimmy had baggy jeans with multiple chains on his left side, black t-shirt and black & white sneakers. Once again all was quiet for the singers.

_Jimmy: I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.  
_

_Both: Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_Jimmy: You've gone away. You don't feel me here, anymore. _

_Betty: The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. _

_Both: Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. _

They stopped singing as the instumental part was playing but Cindy was amazed at their singing. 'Uh oh, they're better than I thought and who knew that Neutron could SING! Let alone Betty. Oh well, I guess that Nick & I will just have to give it out best!' Cindy thought as she watched them perform.

_Both: Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. _

Jimmy: You've gone away. You don't feel me here, anymore.

And when the final note finished everyone appluaded because they thought that performance was brilliant. When Jimmy & Betty got backstage Miss Johnson gave them the good news.

"Congratulations on performing so well! Once again I'm get to give my students A pluses!" Miss Johnson happily said.

"Beat that. Vortex." Betty said with a smirk.

"With pleasure. Quilin!" Cindy spat out but before she walked on Jimmy tapped her on the shoulder.

"How about making this bet a bit more interesting?" He slyly said with a smirk.

"How Neutron?" Cindy asked with a smirk on her face as well.

"Whoever wins get all the privileges to the loser's house, room, locker & of course: journal."

"WHAT THAT'S CRAZY!" Cindy exclaimed in horror but her pride wouldn't let back out infront of Neutron. "Fine. Deal!" And Cindy walked off.

"Nick we CAN'T lose!" Cindy said to Nick.

"Why Cindy? What's wrong?" Nick said concerned.

"I made a bet with Neutron and if we lose then he'll get all my privacy privileges!"

"That was kinda stupid to bet but we'll just try our best."

"I don't think I can concentrate while thinking about losing so much!"

"Cindy, we're singing a love song so I may as well tell you something."

"Yes Nick?" Nick placed Cindy's hands into his and he looked straight into her eyes.

"I like you. I really, REALLY like you. You're smart, beautiful but the best part about you is that you don't care about who I am or my money. You just like me for me!"

"It's true and I like you too!" Nick smiled and kissed Cindy on the lips, fortunately no one could see. When they broke apart they both smiled and nodded at what they knew at what they had to do. Their clothing was street kind but stylish. Cindy had her hair down with a pink baker boy cap, jeans, white & pink tennis shoes, a sleeveless zipup, white top with thin pink, green & yellow stripes going down vertically and a pink singlet underneath. Her make-up was black mascare, yellow eyeshadow and pink lipgloss.

Nick had dark-brown cargo pants, a caramel button up shirt which was undone to reveal a caramel singlet and dark brown & white sneakers. Cindy was nervous until she looked at Nick and then she felt calm knowing that he'd be there for her now that they admitted that they liked each other. As the music started Cindy took a deep breath and began.

_Cindy: Ooooohhaaaahhhhh... _

_Nick: Let's go_

_Cindy: Ohhhaaaahhhh...  
_

_Nick: Yeah_

_Cindy: Ohhhaaaahhhh..._

_Nick: Nick here_

_Cindy: Ohhhaaaahhhh..._

_Nick: Remix_

_Cindy: Ohhhaaaahhhh..._

_Nick: Cindy_

_Cindy: Ohhhaaaahhhh..._

_Nick: Let's go_

_Cindy: Ohhhaaaahhhh..._

_Nick: Sing to 'em baby_

_Cindy: Ooooohhaaaahhhhh ohhhaaaahhhh... Can somebody explain to me why everybody is trying to be living like a celebrity doing what they see on MTV? Ice is cool but I am looking for more. Simple things is what my heart beats for, cause its me. I don't ask for much. Baby, having you is enough.You ain't got to buy nothing, it's not what I want. Baby it's you. We don't have to go nowhere. Its not what I want, baby it's you. It's not for what you got cause I know you got alot. No matter what you do, you always gettin' hot. It's you, it's you.  
Baby all I want is you, yeah. _

_  
Cindy: It don't matter that your car is fly and your rims are spinning on the side and it don't matter where we go tonight cause if I'm with you I'll be alright. That's cool but I'm lookin for more. Its your love that my heart beats for cause that's me. Don't have to spend a dime. Baby, I just want your time. You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want, baby it's you. We don't have to go nowhere. Its not what I want, baby it's you. It's not for what you got cause I know you got alot. No matter what you do, you always gettin' hot. It's you, it's you,  
baby. Baby all I want is you, yeah.  
_

_Nick: 5,4,3,2,1! Babygirl don't care 'bout my dough stack. She get down chick and she knows I love that. She sees past all these Nick stuff b'cos she knows at the end of the day the only thing that matters is us. And there be a lot of groupies on the road but they can't do nothing for me, I got a good girl back at home. Matching Charm bracelets and pendants, whoever would've thought our relationship will be so tremendous?And lately you've been missing me crazy and anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me. I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb, the type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum. I'm not Lorenz Tate but I think I'm caught in love Jones cuz I think 'bout her every time I hear a slow song and when she thinks about me, I think about her too. When she ride for me, baby I'm a ride for you. Let's go!  
_

_  
Cindy: You ain't got to buy nothing, it's not what I want. Baby it's you. We don't have to go nowhere. Its not what I want, baby it's you. It's not for what you got. _

_Nick: Got_

_Cindy: Cause I know you got alot._

_Nick: Lot_

_Cindy: No matter what you do_

_Nick: Do_

_Cindy: You always gettin' hot. It's you, it's you. Baby all I want is you, baby. Yeah yeah yeaey yeahey yeye yeay... _

Out of every contestant who sung tonight, no one had ever recieved as much applause as Cindy & Nick. They both looked and each other and smiled at what they accomplished and they both felt content as they stood on that stage so they held each other's hand and walked off stage feeling a huge burden off their shoulders.

"Cindy, Nick. I'm... so amazed at your performance! You both had so much passion and I have to give you full marks for it! You did really well!" Miss Johnson slowly said just amazed at their talent after she went to sort something out the whole gang walked over to congratulate them.

"Cindy that was FANTASTIC! You guys had so much emotion in it!" Libby said.

"Thanks Libby. We performed well because we had inspiration!" Cindy said looking lovingly at Nick but Jimmy felt uneasy. Their conversation was interupted though when Miss Johnson got on stage.

"Ok everyone you've heard all the contestants and vote for whoever you want to win! We'll collect the results in ten minutes."

"Cindy could I talk to you for a minute?" Nick whispered in Cindy's ear.

"Sure." And they walked over to a small corner and Nick held onto her lithe hands making Cindy look up to face Nick's eyes. 'They're so hypnotising!' She thought and listened intently.

"Cindy when I told you everything before I forgot to add one little detail."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes of course!" Cindy happily said and wrapped her arms around his neck and they both kissed.

When they walked back Jimmy had seen the whole thing and felt like his heart was breaking but something in him told him not to be sad. It told him that Cindy was happy and one day he'll get that same happiness. It made him smile a bit because he was glad that Cindy was happy and sure he hated the fact that it wasn't him who she was with but he'd always be there for her and he'd make sure that she knew that.

Fifteen minutes later Miss Johnson grabbed the microphone once againand announced the winners. "And the winners of this year's music concert is: LIBBY & SHEEN!"

Both Sheen & Libby were shocked and they started hugging their friends and walked on stage. "Thank you everyone for your votes or else we wouldn't of won this award!" Libby said.

"Yeah and don't forget: ULTRA LORD RULES!" Sheen said making everyone laugh and Libby shaking her head in a 'boys will be boys' way, even some seniors in the back cheered Sheen on agreeing with his statement.

As they walked off Cindy hugged Libby. "Congratulations Libby!" Cindy whispered.

"Thanks Cindy but you deserved to win!" Libby said.

"No way! Besides if either Jimmy or I won, one of us would be miserable now! At least we know that we lost to someone who truly deserved it! Anyway I got something even better than winning an award!" And Cindy meant every word that she had just said as she looked at Nick, her new boyfriend. Holding his hand they lovingly looked into each other's eyes and knew that no words were needed to be said. Sometimes things don't turn out the way you wanted them.

They're even better.

End of Chapter 5.

AN: Woo! I'm nearly done with this story all I need to do now is the epilogue. I was intending for this story to be longer but somehow I think I lost the flare but enough to finish it like this. Please R&R if you liked it and thankyou to everyone who reviewed even if there weren't that many reviews.

Did everyone like this chapter because this whole story was inspired by the song "Baby it's you" remix with Bow Wow (one of my favourite songs but had to change a little!) I also used the song "Broken" by Seether & Amy Lee. I'll update soon with the epilogue, Water-Star.


	6. Finding inspiration

Epilogue: Finding inspiration

Cindy let out a groan of frustration. In two days it was gonna be her's & Nick's one year anniversary but Cindy who was now seventeen, didn't know what to give him. It had been a year since the music concert, and Cindy & Nick's relationship was going great. A few months after they had begun to date Nick told he that he loved her and she said that she loved him, afterall who wouldn't fall in love with him?

He was sweet, funny, handsome, strong, romantic and he loved Cindy for who she was. Whenever Cindy felt uncomfortable with a friend of his, she wouldn't be embarrased to tell him and he listened, fixing the problem. She felt safe with him and they'd often talk about what they'd do after highschool.

"I thought that maybe you & I live together or may even get married but of course when the time is right!" Nick said to her one day. They had even talked about sex but Nick that it would probably be best to make that commitment after marriage. Yep he was the perfect guy and Cindy could imagine him & her being together forever.

Just then her mobile rang. Cindy picked it up and looked to see who the message was from only to be a bit disappointed that it was Libby. Not that her & Libby weren't doing bad in their friendship but she was expecting a message from Nick finally admitting what he was gonna get her for their anniversary. Cindy raised an eyebrow though when she read Libby's message.

_Girl, i need 2 talk 2 u asap! There's something u need 2 kno 'bout Nick. When would u b able 2 talk 2 me?_

Cindy looked at her clock to see what time it was. 6:45 it said. Knowing her curfew was at eleven Cindy decided to text back.

_I'm 3 now so how 'bout we meet up the Candy Bar in 10 mins? _

Cindy got another reply.

_Sure meet u there._

Knowing she should get changed. Cindy put on her pink baggy pants, grass-green tanktop, her white & pink tennis shoes and she let her hair down and didn't bother putting on make-up. She got into her light blue citroen and drove to the Candy Bar. When she got there, she locked her car and went inside, finding Libby already at a booth. The girls hugged each other and sat down with Libby not knowing what to say & Cindy who was not sure if she wanted to her what Libby had to stay.

"Cindy, I love you so much like a sister but I know that once I tell you what I have to say, you're gonna hate me!" Libby sadly said who felt like she was gonna cry.

"What's wrong Libby? Did something happen?" Cindy asked concerned.

"Cindy. Nick's been trying to cheat on you."

"What! Libby that's crazy don't talk stupid!"

"Oh Cindy, I really wish there's an easier way to tell you but it's true! Nick sent me a text message today asking if I wanna hook up with him!"

"No. You're lying!" Cindy softly said shaking her head but Libby grabbed Cindy's hand and she looked at their hands.

"God I wish I was lying but it's true. Here." Libby said and handed Cindy, her mobile. Cindy went to messages and found Nick's message.

_Hey let's hook up! I've got nothing else better to do than hav get some kissin' from u!_

Cindy felt like she was going to die because the pain she felt in her heart was too much to bear. Cindy looked at Libby and nodded her understanding. "I'm sorry Libby for being rude just then. Thank you for being honest with me. I need some alone time ok?" Libby gave a sad nod and Cindy left.

Cindy got in her car and began driving. She didn't know whether to believe it or not but she knew that Libby wouldn't lie to her like that so she began driving to Nick's place. She wouldn't confront him there not until she saw the proof from his side of the story. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs Dean.

"Oh hello Cindy! How are you?" She kindly asked.

"Good and you?"

"Well I guess I can't complain. Nick's upstairs in his room."

"Thank you Mrs Dean.

"No problem Cindy."

Cindy walked upstairs and knocked on the door but for some strange reason she felt nervous. 'This is stupid I've been to his room loads of times! But then again I didn't think that he was cheating on me before.' She thought but tthey were interupted when Nick opened the door.

"Hey babe what's happening?" Nick asked before kissing Cindy but she pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just not feeling well that's all!"

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"That'd be great thanks!"

"I'll be back, angel." When he was completley out of sight, Cindy began looking for Nick's phone. When she found it, she began looking through the messages that were sent to Libby and sure enough the same message was there.

_Hey let's hook up! I've got nothing else better to do than hav get some kissin' from u!_

Cindy felt like she wanted to cry now knowing that it was true. Nick didn't love her as he always said he did. Cindy felt a tear creeping down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Cindy why are you crying?" Nick asked entering his room with the drink he brought back for her.

"As I said before I'm really not feeling well! It was a bad idea to have come over. I feel awful! I better go." She said slipping the phone into her back pocket.

"Ok I'll see you tommorrow." And Cindy left.

The next day Cindy didn't bother going to school which concerned Libby & Nick also making Jimmy concerned of why she wasn't at school. Yesterday she looked to be in perfect physical health and now she's too sick not to go to school? Something was up and he knew it.

All day Cindy sat in her room crying, eating chocolates, watching love films making her cry even more, looking at pictures of her & Nick and listening to sad songs. She felt broken and she didn't know what to do or what she should do. She felt mad and threw a picture of her & Nick at the wall making the photo frame break and she sat back on her bed, curled in a little ball and kept crying but she stopped to look at her stereo as it played a song.

_Seems just like yesterday_

_You were apart of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable_

_Like nothing could go wrong_

'That singer felt the same way too when she was in love with her "Prince Charming."' Cindy thought turning the stereo up a bit more to listen to what else the singer had felt.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm bearly hanging on_

'That's how I feel now.' Cindy sadly thought. She hadn't eating & sleeping and she looked like she was dying and she definately felt that way.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes_

'The pain didn't kill her but it made her stronger.' Cindy got a bit more curious and she was beginning to realise that maybe she could survive this and maybe she didn't have to give up her life just because Nick broke it.

_I told you everything_

_Open up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_

_So together but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm bearly hanging on_

'He made her feel happy but after he broke her heart, she felt broken and like she couldn't go on with her life. I don't want that. I don't want to feel like it's the end of my life and I won't!' Cindy thought as she began to smile a bit and she began singing to the song. She looked around her room and decided it was time for a change.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes_

She put her hair up in a high ponytail which she had done for the first time in a year and got a garbage bag from one of her desk draws and started working on her new life.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore_

She picked up every gift that Nick ever gave her or ever related to him and put it the bag. She also got another bag a put some of her clothes & stuff toys in, she decided she would give to charity. She ripped down all of her posters of boy bands & celebrities and put them in the bin.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these emerald eyes_

After she had gotten everything sorted of what she wanted to get rid of, she got a vacuum and began vacuuming the area where she had thrown the photo frame. When the area was all clear of class, Cindy picked up the frame and put it in the bin but she stopped when she looked at the photo.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

The picture had been taken on the day of the music contest when they had gotten together. Cindy smiled sadly at remembering how happy she was the day when Nick told her that he liked her and wanted to go out with her.

_Broken up deep inside_

But for now on she wouldn never let anyone hurt her like that again because she was smarter than that.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

And she wasn't gonna let Nick know how badly he had hurt her. It was time to start fresh and so Cindy ripped that pictures in half and threw it in the bin. And that felt good to finally move on.

_Behind these emerald eyes_

Cindy laughed at what she had just accomplished at felt light hearted. All she had to do was to tell Nick was over but she wondered how she could do it with making him looking like an idiot and her solution came when she heard another song come onto the stereo. It was a JoJo song and it made Cindy think.

'Well if JoJo was able to bring Nick & I together then she'll be able to break us apart!' Cindy thought and begin looking through her cupboard to pick out an outfit for tomorrow. Afterall it was school tomorrow and Cindy needed to be there to give Nick his one year anniversary present.

End.

AN: I can't believe I've actually FINISHED a fanfic! I'm nearly finished my other ones but this is my first finished fanfic! You all know what happens next in the story and if you don't the read the next fanfic, it's called "Leave" and it basically shows Cindy breaking up with Nick.

I also I used Kelly Clarkson's "Behind these hazel eyes" but I changed it to emerald because we all know that Cindy has green eyes! Please R&R if you liked it and thankyou to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed it because I'll be writing a sequel to this very soon!


End file.
